The Underdog
by The Trainer
Summary: What can come out of a broken and "useless" Eevee? You'd be surprised.


**Hi :) This is just a little short I came up with... I just think of little stories I like to write. However, I don't like to post them because my spelling/grammar isn't the best (it isn't atrocious but there are a few mistakes here and there) but I want to really take a shot at it again. Well, even if I still have mistakes, please enjoy anyway :)**

**A note I want to put in here is capitalization. I've seen Pokemon names usually capitalized, but I've been told they weren't. I think it looks better capitalized, so I'm going with that. Please don't hate, thank you.**

**oOOo**

"_You're nothing but pathetic and worthless." The scruffy haired trainer turned in disgust from the worn looking Eevee. _

"_You can't evolve and you have useless petty normal type attacks. They just don't cut it anymore!" The disdainful word of his former trainer cut through his heart like a dagger. Eevee looked down on the dry sand that was becoming wet by a few raindrops that started to fall._

"_See ya later, good luck trying to find someone who loves you." His crooked laugh carried off in the distance, and his figure dissipated with the Pokemon's tears._

All his previous trainers were right; he wasn't great at battling, for some reason, he was unable to evolve even with a stone, and he wasn't exactly the picture perfect Eevee. His fur was not fluffy and slick. It was rather messy and ratted up mostly because his trainers would rather train than groom.

"_Grooming is for babies! Battling is more important!"_

He had a chunk of his ear missing, after a battle in the wild with a Houndoom. He was close to death until a trainer came by, took him to a Pokemon center, where they left him there. From the Pokemon center, he went back to the Professor to be set up for adoption _again_.

Oh how he hated that place.

Other Pokemon were cruel because of how different he was. They were almost as ferocious as his trainers. At least in the wild he was alone.

No one yelling at him because he wasn't good enough, because they were impatient, never gave him a chance, and never believed in him. But that's okay, he didn't need them. He didn't need those nasty spats and malicious words thrown at him. He didn't need anyone else but himself.

At least he knew. He knew his strength despite his failure to evolve. As far as he knew, he was born with the defect. However he was strong in his own eyes. He may not be able to take down Arceus, but he could really work up a battle when he needed to. He gave up on trainers, so he just started to slack off. To them, he could never be good enough, so why bother? He knew how to play their games.

The Pokemon huddled to himself, curling up in a vacant overgrowth in the ground. He left a paw sticking out. He fell off the small cliff above him, hurting his paw, but that was the last of his worries. It would be better in the morning.

Nevertheless, no matter what his self conscientious state was, it still killed him inside. Nobody wanted him, nobody believed in him, and there was only a few who actually attempted to be kind to him. He was done; he was done trusting people and pokemon alike.

It just wasn't worth it any more.

**oOOo**

A girl with long curly auburn hair came down the road with a Charmander by her side.

"What do ya say about taking a break Charlie?" She asked her partner, and he charmed in in reply.

"Okay..." She sat down in the shaded grove and opened her pack. Then she took at a sandwich for her and some pokemon food for Charmander.

"Cucumber sandwich... yum..." She took a bite.

"Hey Char, after this do you want to- huh?" Something caught the trainer's eye. It was a small Pokemon sleeping under an overgrowth a few feet from her.

"Oh look Charlie... an Eevee!" She whispered, getting close, careful not to disturb the Pokemon.

However, she was taken back by the poor condition it was in.

The Eevee was filthy, rugged, and looked like it played as a role of a chew toy. It's left ear, she noted, did indeed have a good chunk taken out of it. Its right paw looked swollen, and the pokemon was shaking. Its breathing was irregular and heavy.

"Hm, the Eevee looks hurt Charlie, you think we should take it to the Pokemon Center?"

"Char!" He nodded.

However, as she went to touch the hurt Pokemon, it woke up, first in fear, backing away, and then growling. He was obviously in pain, but he didn't want to be touched.

"Hey, hey, hey now..." She tried reassuring him. "don't be afraid, we won't hurt you."

Yeah right, she's just gonna take him back, and dump him there. So he didn't lower his ground.

"Listen, I know you're in pain, let me take you to Nurse Joy, she'll fix you up." She smiled, and held out her hand. But all she got in return was a swat.

_There's something wrong... somebody did this to him... that's probably why he doesn't trust me..._ She thought. _Well I'll be the first. _

"Have you been hurt Eevee? Not by a Pokemon... but by a trainer?" His face changed into something of a fearful look, indicating that she was right. He didn't mean to, however.

She felt some rain drops fall from the sky. Fearful of Charmander's flame, she tried to push it.

"I won't hurt you Eevee... if you would just let me-"

Eevee barked. He barked with all his might. Charmander got under, trying to talk to him but it was no use. It only made him back up against the wall.

"Eevee listen! I'm sorry, whatever happened I'm sorry. Nobody deserves to be treated like this. You are very special, look how strong you are!" The trainer wasn't saying it out of convincing, but in truth. She saw fear and strength in his eyes, but also a cry for help. She was going to help him even if she stayed here all day, in the soaking rain.

"People are cruel Eevee, aren't they?" Eevee shut up. He never heard someone say something even remotely close to what she said. It was exactly his thoughts.

"They hurt you, tore you apart, and only cared about using you for your 'abilities'. Isn't that right?" He saw tears brim her eyes, despite the rain clouding them.

_Exactly but... how? _ He lowered his defense a little.

"I know Eevee... people go through it too... You see, I wasn't the most popular kid in school." She looked away. "They'd call me mean names... making fun of me and just using me because I was smart... So take it from a personal experience Eevee, I know exactly how you feel. I understand Eevee, you don't want to trust me... But let's show them. Let's show all the world and prove them wrong. Join my team Eevee, and I promise I will never leave you. No one deserves to be left behind... no matter what their battle skills or appearance may look like."

"Eevee..." The pokemon sighed. _If she knew the real me, she'd never take me._

"Here, as the sign of my promise, here's a berry." She held it out to him. He stared at it.

"Every Pokemon has a use Eevee, don't you worry. If you don't want to battle, that's fine with me. However, I do believe in you because you have experience, and experience is what makes you strong. I know that for a fact! Besides, it's only Charmander and I, it would be lovely for you to come along! Right Charlie?" She smiled.

"Char!"

He hesitated, and then took it.

"That's it, easy..." She cautiously put a hand on his back, and he flinched a little, but then warmed up to her soft touch. He never felt such a welcoming touch before...

"Charmander, I'll keep you inside the pokeball till we get to the Center and then I'll let you back out, okay?"

"Charmander..." He sighed.

"Good boy." She returned him and took off her green cardigan. Carefully she wrapped him in it and ran off towards the Pokemon center.

She looked down at him and smiled.

"This is a new beginning for us Eevee. We are going to be the very best and no one will ever stop us."

He looked up at her one time, smiled, and the blacked out.

_Later on the trainer and her pokemon become world champions. Of coarse Charmander stuck with them the whole time. However, the final victory, that final blow that knocked out her final opponent, was done by that one underdog whom everyone said he couldn't: Eevee._

**oOOo**

**Hope you liked and please review. I take criticism, but please be nice about it. If you want to help edit my stories, that would be awesome. Thanks!**


End file.
